final
by Maly-chan
Summary: una version diferente del final del manga de ranma 1/2 un ranma celoso y romantico y una akane confundida quieren saber mas pasen y lean ;)


Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene un poco de OoC

**Aclaraciones**

-hablan-

*piensan*

(notas de autor)

**FINAL**

La batalla vs safron había terminado y el estaba feliz su prometida volvería a la normalidad todo se ría como antes cuando se entero de lo peor su prometida su Akane no respiraba lo había dejado solo.

Se puede ver a un Ranma sentado en la orilla de las destrozadas pozas de jusenkio con Akane en sus brazos ella lleva puesta solo la camisa de él. El se siente frustrado sabe que nunca volverá a verla reír, enojada, jamás volverán a discutir nada todo se fue solo por su maldición por un descuido perdió la batalla mas importante en su vida la que mas le importaba estaba en el debate interno cuando empezó a hablarle el sabia que ella no lo iba a escuchar pero el quería decírselo por lo menos una es una sola vez…

-Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras intentado salvarme tan tontamente Akane eres tan boba-dijo en un tono triste desesperado o tales frustrado se golpeo con fuerza su mejilla por el insulto que le avía dicho a la chica –perdón no es lo que quiero decir en verdad quiero darte las gracias ,perdón Akane si una molestia y nunca te puedo decir lo que siento así que solo logro herir tus sentimientos una otra vez- dijo ya al borde de las lagrimas esperando que la chica lograra despertar y aceptara su disculpa –Akane, despierta hay algo que tengo que decirte , esperado mucho tiempo pero ya no puedo esperar un minuto mas me puedes oír verdad? Dijo ya las lagrimas no podían ser contenidas en sus bellos ojos azules opacados por la tristeza **–¡DEJAME DECIRTE QUE TE AMO AKANEE!-**dijo esto abrazando fuerte mente a la chica **–¡AKANE!-** que iba ser de él sin ella no sabía qué hacer ya todo estaba perdido cuando sintió un ligero toque en su mejilla y después correspondían a su abrazo

-Aka…ne-

-Ran…ma-

-Akane *está viva, esta sonriendo*

-Ran...- la chica no termino de hablar ya que unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos era Ranma la besaba por primera es y ella solo correspondió a la caricia

-te amo, te amo- repetía el chico sin cesar en cada beso que le daba a la chica ella no lo comprendía muy bien

-jamás te dejare sola, te lo prometo ya no te volverá a pasar nada siempre estaré a tu lado- decía el joven con un semblante de serio pero feliz de a ver recuperado a su chica

-pero Ranma, que pasa, porque estas así- Akane no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba no se acorva de muchas cosas

-no quiero recordarlo Akane lo que importa es que estas aquí conmigo ya no te pasara nada, pero dime no te duele, algo te sientes bien-con cara preocupada

-no. estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-bien vámonos de aquí- ofreciéndole su mano que la chica toma gustosa

-¡!RANMA ¡ cómo te atreves a besarla –grito un Ryoga celoso

-con el derecho de ser su prometido Y EL HOMBRE QUE LA AMA- la chica solo pudo sonrojarse no estaba acostumbrada a ese Ranma era extraño verlo tan protector y romántico (que le aso a Ranma quien es este)

-que la ama si solo te la pasas insultándola –

-sí pero eso cambiara y ya no quiero que te acerques a ella te queda claro-dijo celoso abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura (celoso)

-Ranma –

-que pasa Akane-

\- e yo solo quisiera saber por qué te comportas a si –

-como?-

-es que te comportas raro que tiene te afecto algo de aquí este lugar se que cundo volvamos a casa todo será igual que antes – dijo esto con una gran tristeza que reflejaba su corazón al saber que el chico solo estaba a si solo por que se sentía culpable de que por su culpa casi ella había muerto y al oler todo sería como antes

-no Akane no me paso nada, y lo que dices es una mentira nada volverá hacer como antes por que ante todos e dicho que te amo y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara Akane- con una cara llena de seguridad

-pero como puedo creerte si siempre me insultas –

-Akane – al terminar de decir e nombre de la chica la beso

-créeme Akane no digo mentiras enserio te amo-para volver a besarla

-y ahora oleremos a casa como los prometidos que somos y haremos publico nuestro compromiso –

-Ranma –abrazándolo-

-solo necesito saber una cosa-

-¿que es? –

-Tú me quieres Akane-dijo un poco inseguro

-Si Ranma, yo no solo te quiero te amo-

Pero lo que nuestros protagonistas no sabían es que su linda escena de amor había sido observada (en realidad se olvidaron de todo jajá) por Ryoga,Genma,Shampoo,Mousse y el guardia de jusenkio y su pequeña hija.

Ryoga y Shampoo tenían un coraje interno pero sabían que era cierto, ellos solo ocultaban que se querían por que las prometidas y los pretendientes los molestaban(enfadosos pero se dieron cuenta de su error )

Mousse y Genma estaban felices uno porque al fin su amada Shampoo se fijaría en el y el otro por que su hijo al fin Había tomado enserio y se aria cargo del dojo de su gran amigo y el ya no aria nada (ase algo) Cuando nuestros protagonistas se dieron cuenta solo pudieron sonrojarse

-Ranma pobre de ti que la agás sufrir o si no…-

-o si no que P-chan- ( aun así Akane no se da cuenta es un poco inocente)

-Maldito marica-contesto molesto

-haber repite eso-igual que el chic de la banda

Para este entonces ya están peleando a no ser sido de su linda prometida…

-Ranma ya esta te en paz parasen niños pequeños-

-Perdón Akane –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Shampoo le desea felicidad-dijo la amazona con una sonrisa

-gracias Shampoo, yo ni siquiera me lo creo-

-que no crees Akane –decía su prometido abrazándola por la espalda

-esto-

-Mmm...Pues creerlo-al terminar la beso (creo que se iso adicto)

-Ranma-

-ya vámonos de aquí- tomando la mano de a chica

-si, Ranma a casa – sonriendo de esa manera que conquistaba mas ala chico

así emprendieron su destino de nuevo a casa con una meta de se felices lo que reste de su alocada vida pero juntos de ahora en adelante.

**FIN**

**El primer fanfic que hago. de Ranma un poco meloso pero no pude evitarlo ojala Les allá gustado después de leer tantos fanfics me decidí de hacerlos yo , para no enfadar a mi hermana ja XD **

**ATTE:**

**MIKASA JEAGER **

**BAY BAY**


End file.
